facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Atrumcavus
Once ''known as Jedi Master Daniel Turner, Darth Atrumcavus is a powerful Sith Lord, who was mentored and guided by the Darth Akumorn and the True Sith Order. He spent a few years as a Jedi Council Master, before the after effects of the Centurus War which directed him towards his path towards the Dark Side. Atrumcavus played politics on and off on his home planet, finally becoming the Dark Sovereign of the Hassarkian Consortium, bringing the circle around and fulfilling his father's role. Known for his mastery of Battle Meditation, along with many other talents taught to him by the True Sith, Atrumcavus is a fully trained Sith He officially revealed that he was a Sith, in what was later known as the infamous Atrumcavus Revelation Speech in 9 NE. The Jedi Order removed him from the Jedi Council, and tensions between them grew tense for some time. He would later comment that it would have been better if he'd told the Jedi Council before he had done the press conference. He never took a partner, although he became attached to a woman he knew as Gina for many years until her death mysteriously during his training. He is also the Viceroy of the Trade Federation in the Galactic Empire. Biography Lightside of the Force DJR Imperial Court The DJR Empire as Hassark Prime was known then, was a dangerous, and albeit, unhappy place to live. The Dark Emperor David Turner ruled with an iron fist, following through with the imprisonment and murder of all Force-sensitive’s within the nation, on some crusade against them. Isobelle Glover was one of the nation’s most powerful women, embracing neither side of the Force. She led a small organization which secretly trained Force-sensitive’s in this way, neither for nor against the Empire. She was taken into custody in 40 BNE, brought before the Dark Emperor for treason. However, he took pity on her, and allowed her to live, as his mistress. His wife, Debra Turner, was seemingly unaware of the woman’s involvement with David, even when she began to show signs of pregnancy. Isobelle did everything in her power to keep in the Emperor’s good favor, bowing to his every demand. Daniel Turner was born in 35 BNE, April 19th, early in the morning, to only two witnesses. The Dark Emperor kept the child’s existence a secret, until its first birthday.\ Isobelle was taken away by some Palace guards at about 1AM on Daniel’s first birthday. The Dark Emperor quickly adopted the young child, to the consent of Debra. For the first few years of his life, Daniel lived happily in the Dark Emperor’s court. That was until he began to fiddle with the Force. David quickly reprimanded the child, ordering him never to use it again. In his stubbornness, he continued, dabbling even more in the Dark Side. He grew more and more bitter within himself, in spite of his fathers demands. Jedi Master Amelius Torello had begun an operation on the DJR Empire, called there for some reason by the Force. He became a member of the Palace staff, Daniel’s lecturer, keeping good favor with the Dark Emperor. As he got to know Daniel, the more he realized why he had been drawn to the planet. He began to teach the small heir about moderation of the Force, and about the Jedi Order on Earth. These stories began to interest him, provoke him into using his Force powers more obviously, and to Torello’s relief, with more emphasis on the lighter side of the Force. On his eighth birthday, Daniel was publicly brought before the Emperor, and reprimanded for using the Force. He was thrown in prison for a grand total of three days, hoping that would teach him a lesson. The Dark Emperor visited him each day, and drilled into him the ‘evilness’ of the Force. These thoughts only grew to further isolate father and son, and to strengthen Daniel’s hatred. Torello saw this as a time to move. As soon as Daniel was released, Torello coaxed him into leaving the Palace, in favor of the Jedi Autonomous Region on Earth. More than pleased, they left the planet with little resistance. There was public out roar on the DJR Empire, as the Emperor learnt of what had happened. He removed Daniel as his heir, and put a bounty on the small boy’s head. Although Daniel wasn’t told of this, Torello kept a close eye on the acts of his former planet. Learning the Code Daniel spent much of his time after that learning the Jedi Code, and ethics, which he would need for his time as a Jedi. Learning the mechanics of a lightsaber, and the fundamentals of the Force, he was often in trouble with his advisors for dwelling too much on the Dark Side. It took a few years, but eventually, Daniel stopped using the Dark Side, and his anger, with the Force. He travelled with Amelius after that, learning as his Padawan the tasks of the Jedi. Torello was often sent to desolate reaches of the galaxy, forced to settle disputes between natives, and even sort out border disputes. As Torello’s apprentice, Daniel learnt to fear the Sith, and loathe the ways they presented. It became such that it was almost a hatred against them, that drove him to his Jedi path. In 8 BNE, Jedi Knight Turner was appointed his first mission by the Jedi High Council, shortly after his ascension to Knighthood. , His mission was to locate a thief on Centurus, a small desolate planet on the Northern edges of the galaxy. This was his first mission alone as a Jedi Knight, but the Council believed that Turner was ready for the challenges. This was when Torello and Turner parted, Torello being sent on a long top-secret mission. As they waved their last goodbyes, they did not know that the next time they met would be quite different circumstances. The Thief he was tracking inevitably took him back to his home-planet of the DJR Empire. The crime syndicate was run by the Dark Emperor, whom Daniel did not realize to be his father. As he tracked the syndicate down, leading him into the Palace, the Dark Emperor confronted Daniel, pulling his own lightsaber from his belt. The Dark Emperor and Daniel fought for a great time, and just as Daniel dealt a final blow to the Dark Emperor, Daniel’s lineage, in terms of his father was revealed. Debra stepped forward and took David’s lightsaber, battling him in revenge for her husband. She was quickly overpowered – not being a Force-sensitive. He killed her by accident. He thought that he had killed his own mother, merely by assumption. He criticized himself for these actions, but put on a tough face as he confronted the people of the DJR Empire. He proclaimed, that on behalf of the Jedi Order, that he would reform the nation into a Republic. Turner was then promoted to Master by the Council, and asked to stay on his home planet, to sort out the mess politically. He began major social reform of the nation, changing it into the DJR Republic, with democratic, and fair values. Staying as temporary guardian of the Head-of-State until early 4 NE He opened the first democratic elections, against the Opposition Leader, Gabriel Florise, who lead the Brifadorial Party, created in peaceful opposition to Turner's Republican Party. In a murderous campaign, Florise won via bribery and debauchery, including the un-solved murder of several of Turner's Minister's and close personal friends. As soon as the victory was announced, Daniel fled the nation. Upon this though, he was tracked, and kidnapped by some of Florises' agents, and put behind bars in a secret ship. He was held by Harry Keef, his former Second-in-Command, and most trusted advisor, but also apparent apprentice to Florise, which came as a great shock to him. Turner was eventually saved by the help of a rogue agent, witnessing the destruction of the vessel that he had been held in, ''‘The Oberon’. Traveling back to the JAR, he stayed for some time, teaching others and learning from the archives about new Force powers. About a month later, he was contacted by the Regional Governor of Cerberus, a few months later, telling him of an invasion of troops into the Cerberus area. The DJR Republic, now taken back to its root name of Hassark Prime, had begun an invasion of the former DJR Republic nation. Master Turner instantly interfered, heading straight away to the planet to help, after calling upon the Jedi Council to intervene. Trying to defeat a brainwashed army was not easy. Kidnapped again, and brought into a holding cell, Turner and Florise confronted once again. Taken away, Keef let him out of his cell, only to fight with Turner over a lightsaber duel, and escape through an active Stargate, in a seemingly planned escape. Getting away from the Palace, he watched the place destroyed by a Force-hole. Florise then appeared to Turner in a vision, which told him that they were the same person. Florise had travelled back in time, via no fault of his own. Florise showed Turner the darkness inside him, and then was sucked into the Force-hole, seemingly destroyed. Many months later, Turner visited the Mage Master in Valgaea, mocking him for his Paradox Burst which he suffered during the war. Adrian Kan, his new Padawan, joined him. The entire trip was relaxing, but a slight darkness had begun to settle on Daniel’s heart. He was uncertain of himself, and his future. Uncertain if he would turn out like Florise, his mind often wandered. Dark Horizons Meeting Tanbadam '' It was this uncertainty, that allowed him to be attacked by a Killik, killing him. With healing technology that went wrong, Turner was given Yellow Killik eyes, and yellow Killik like hair. This only added to his uncertainty. Master Turner then went on solo mission to his colony on Iola, and upon exit of the planet, ‘''The Negotiator’'' was blasted to the ground by unknown fighters. Turner created a shield using the life-force of the people around him, drawing the power from the people, inevitably killing everyone aboard to save himself as it landed in the Muhr forest. He spent a little time wandering aimlessly in the forest, finding a line of seeming slaves travelling down the road. After dismissing them, he was apprehended by some Stealth Sith. He was then confronted by Darth Tanbadam, who showed Turner what he had become, distorted by light and dark in the Force. He showed, that Turner was following a road of destruction, if he did not turn to the Sith. Although Turner argued, Tanbadam made it clear that he was merely arguing himself. Master Turner saw his potential within the Force, as Tanbadam showed him the power that he could stive for. Tanbadam dismissed him, giving him a shuttle back to wherever he wanted. However, before they left, he picked up a slave girl, trying to make his conscience feel slightly better. Her name was Gina, and although they only just met,they seemingly created a bond between them. She taught him many things about the Force, Force Lightning in particular. Upon being intimate with her, unto which he drank some of her blood to 'give him strength', the shuttle was attacked by some more Stealth Sith, which Turner killed. He absorbed there power's of stealth, able to make himself invisible in the Force. Upon the arrival back at Iola, they were confronted by the being called ‘The Witness’ and he learnt his true name, ‘Atrumcavus’. Soon after, he was confronted by Master Torello in the woods, whom was killed while Atrumcavus tried to defend himself. Gina was killed by Atrumcavus, as to get to Torello, by a lightsaber through the chest. It was then, that he gained the title of Darth. Gina appeared then seemingly as a Force ghost, telling Atrumcavus to continue on his path. He stayed in Iola for a while, going deep into the Force, and finding, a man that he didn't think he would ever meet again. Gabriel Florise. The Force Bubble Gabriel Florise had saved himself, by creating a Force bubble in the Force, which prevented him from fully dying. It kept his mind intact, and served as basically a prison. Although Atrumcavus found that Florise couldn't get out of the bubble, he wasn't convinced. Florise began to teach him the ways of the Sith, teaching him what Atrumcavus needed to begin his Sith Path. They fought in battle, and finally, Atrumcavus left, tired of the dramaticness of Florise. aHe left Iola, trvelling to the Confederate States, he travelled to the'' 'Conroy''', the Hassarkian City Ship, and gave orders to Grand Admiral Davis to rig the elections, and make Davis the new King of Hassark. Davis would take orders from Atrumcavus, but it would be under Davis’ name. Atrumcavus then travelled to the CSA, where he confronted Master Pestana for the last time, and left. He spent some time with the Aztecan Sith, learning their secrets. Upon the battle at the Confederate Temple, he quickly changed sides, coming out of the hiding that he had been in. He inspected his nation, now supporting the wrong side of the Confederate war, and waging war against Paraguay. A notable distraction. Things began to cool down quickly after that, as Harry Keef took legitimate command of the Hassarkian Consortium. Again, Turner visited Florise, although only briefly. The Jedi Convocation begun, and Atrumcavus brought himself to the mercy of it. He presented his story for his disappearance for that time. Although a lie, the Council consented to it, and grieved for his loses. As he conversed with the True Sith, over their disappointment in his conversion, the Mage Master presented him with the holocron of Akumorn, and one again fought the Witness to try and prove himself to the foe. The Mage Master then gave him the item which would lead to the next stage of his training. The infamous Darth Akumorn's holocron. Darth Akumorn's Holocron A few weeks later, he left the Consortium, resigning from his post within the nation, and disappeared from communication. Looking deeper into the holocron, he began to learn from it, and benefit from its teachings. Mastering the Sith Lighting and Battle Meditation, he set out on a mission that Akumorn offered him, on the planet of Tribula. He teamed up with a team of raiders, which went to examine a Temple on the planets surface. When they arrived, they were met by a Terentatek, which Atrumcavus quickly dealt with. In the next room he had to face a Hssiss, and Shyrack which he disposed of with a bust of Sith Lightning. Atrumcavus continued, reaching a door which he paid a blood tribute to. Then entering, he was attacked by four dead Sith, who were obviously set as a trap. Then a pillar appeared in the middle of the room, with a crystal sitting upon it. Grabbing the crystal, the ground began to fall beneath him, and a Sarlaac became visable. Then, an explosion of energies saved him, killing the Sarlaac. The Force Ghost of Gina appeared, and he had a discussion about the past, and what had happened. Then he left the Temple, coming to the door, where the holocron crystal he had attached to his neck. It hovered in front of him, before stabbing itself through his chest. Then, with his last moments of conciousness, he saw Gina in the flesh, although she was supposed to be dead. Then, he passed out, as a sword came through his back, and out through his chest. He would wake up upside down, in the Embrace of Pain, in what he would later find out was a space ship. He spoke with Resje, of the True Sith Order, before being re-aquainted with Gina. Atrumcavus finds out that he needed to get the crystal, because no one else would have ever been able to get it. Although he doesn't understand, and Gina leaves him again. Within seeming moments, the place begins to shake, he is thrown from the Embrace of Pain, and suddenly, he remembers no more. Ressurection Return from Exile He returned from his self imposed exile a new Sith. For the first time in a long time, he was confident of his abilities, and capable of using them. For now, his Sith identity would remain a secret from the Jedi Order. Taking Control Darth Atrumcavus turned his eyes once more to the politics of the Hassarkian Consortium. He wasn't willing to serve under the pitiful Lord Harry Keef, and in a time of peace, there was nothing that he could use to gain momentum. It seemed that under Keef, the Consortium was beginning to grow again. This, in Atrumcavus' eyes, would not do. Instead, he turned his eye to a small planet which he had discovered quite by accident a few years back. Amosia. He pursuaded Markus Valkyrie, that sending a small Fleet to the planet would work in the Consortium's favour. He sent a man to the Amosion planet, carrying a holo-message from his masked-self. He fore-told of the arrival of soldiers that wanted nothing more than to destroy there entire way of life. The Amosion's disregarded the message. Then, the Consortium's troops began to land on the planet. In a desperate panic, they contacted the man, and asked for advice. The masked-Atrumcavus then gave them the advice to fight back - hard. So they did. Using weapons that the Consortium had never seen before, the people waged war on the Consortium. The great Amosion War was about to begin. Lord Harry Keef was stunned, and tried deperately to combat this on his own, however, he couldn't. Atrumcavus came back, just in time, and began to issue orders to the others, telling what they needed to do. Within a few weeks, Keef as officially relieved of duty, and the title of Patrician of Government was officially placed on Atrumcavus. He set up meetings with the Stonewall Commander-in-Chief, Robert Stanforth, and began to sort out the issues, including the assistance of the Stonewall Fleets. In a quick, and ruthless war, the Amosion people reached Hassark Prime intent on its destruction. However, Atrumcavus' other part of the plan came into fuition. He had contacted Jadonus, a small independant planet of the Consortium, which had a detailed history of this side of the galaxy. They figured out that the Amosion's, formerly Chiss many years ago, had actually transported the people of a long-forgotten city of Coruscant, to Hassark Prime starting life on the planet. The Amosion's backed down, officially giving an apology, and asking to become apart of the Hassarkian Consortium. Atrumcavus was officially in control. The Inquisitorial Enforcement After this, Atrumcavus began to recruit some of the greatest Force users in the Consortium, for personal uses. Lord Oblivron, formerly an agent of the Darkness, came to Atrumcavus' side, and became his official Patrician's Hand. Another individual known only as Seraboth also was recruited to this little secret section of the Consortium. The Third Confederate War Politics of the Galactic Empire Imperial Moff When the Empire was founded from the ashes of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Master Turner watched eagerly, to become apart of this fledgling government. Backing the new government intensely, he volunteered himself for the position of Imperial Moff for the Herf Sector, of which Hassark Prime then known as the DJR Republic. He would serve in this position through the Centurus War, gingerly giving the position as much time as he could, considering the Moff Council was not complete. He would make sure his representee's were fine, and mostly remained silent for most of his Moff Career. This didn't even change during his training, where his position wasn't even missed. He quickly gave the position to his second-in-command, Havock Kindler, keeping up with the Imperial news through Fleet Admiral Markus Valkyrie and Kindler. This was, until he was offered a new position. Viceroy of the Imperial Galactic Trade Federation He was offered the position of Viceroy, by the new Galactic Emperor David Jenkins, who had replaced the seemingly late-Emperor Josh Walker. Turner accepted the position gracefully, quickly reserrecting the Trade Federation, which had gone stale after the former-Viceroy had left, after going insane and torching the old Trade Federation building. The position had been vacant for a number of years, because of varying intergalactic wars, and things which got in the way. However, quick to take on the challenge, Turner started by funding the creation of a new Trade Federation HQ, and began to organize the Federation portfolio. Personality Darth Atrumcavus, albeit a young Sith, is also Appearances The Jedi Convocation. Emergency Relayed Communication from Master Turner's Shuttle. Master Turner RP - Continued. The Trigon Temple. The Shadow is drawing near... Hassarkian Troubles (non-canon).\ Fater's RP The Jedi Convocation II Jedi Convocation Duels Atrumcavus Training Arch Confederate Remnants Transformation RP Category:Hassarkian Consortium Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith